Hela Odinsdottir (Earth-199999)
Thor (paternal half-brother); Loki (adopted brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Asgard; Hel | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former Queen of Asgard, executioner, adventurer, warrior | Education = | Origin = Asgardian | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Asgard | Creators = Eric Pearson; Craig Kyle; Christopher Yost | First = | Death = | Quotation = I am Hela, Odin’s first born, Commander of the legions of Asgard, the rightful heir to the throne, and the Goddess of Death. My father is dead. As are the princes. You’re welcome. We were once the seat of absolute power in the Cosmos. Our supremacy was unchallenged, yet Odin stopped at Nine Realms. Our destiny is to rule over all others. And I am here to restore that power. Kneel before me... and rise into the ranks of my great conquest. | Speaker = Hela | QuoteSource = Thor: Ragnarok | HistoryText = The first-born child of Odin, Hela served as the commander Asgard's armies during his conquests of the Nine Realms. However, Odin wanted to become the protector of the Nine Realms rather than their conqueror once his rule over them had been established. Fearful of his daughter's lust for death and destruction, Odin imprisoned Hela in an unspecified pocket dimension and wrote both her and their conquests out of Asgard's history. Before she was sealed away, Hela destroyed all but one of the Valkyries. Hela remained imprisoned for millennia until Odin passed away after his adopted son Loki exiled him to Earth so he could take his place on Asgard's throne. Shortly before he died, Odin warned Loki and his other son and heir Thor of Hela's return. Once she was free, Hela attacked her younger brothers, shattering Thor's hammer Mjolnir in the process. Loki asked for the Bifrost to return him and Thor to Asgard immediately after seeing Hela's power; however, Hela followed them and continued their fight in the Bifrost. She threw Loki and Thor out of the Bifrost (eventually landing on Sakaar), while Hela returned to Asgard alone. Hela killed the Warriors Three and countless Einherjar to reclaim her place on Asgard's throne. With her executioner, Skurge, Hela entered her father's palace, broke through the ceiling of her throne room to reveal the record of her and her father's campaign it covered up, and revived her mount Fenris and the Draugr with the Eternal Flame. Heimdall stole the sword that controlled the Bifrost from the observatory before Hela could use it to unleash her armies on the Nine Realms. Hela tasked Skurge and the Draugr with finding the sword and rounding up any refugees fleeing her rule in the city's outskirts. With Hela closing in on them, Heimdall led the refugees to his observatory so they could escape to safety elsewhere, but Hela had Fenris guard the bridge to prevent them from leaving. Thor and Loki suddenly returned to Asgard with the last Valkyrie, the Hulk, and a ship carrying gladiators from Sakaar including Korg and Miek to stop Hela from conquering the Nine Realms. While the rest of his allies battled Hela's minions, Thor fought his elder sister in Asgard's throne room. Hela again overpowered her brother, this time cutting out one of his eyes, causing Hela to remark on Thor's now physical resemblance with their father. However, Thor unlocked his true potential as the God of Thunder to blast Hela with a bolt of lightning, sending Hela flying from the throne room towards the Bifrost. Thor realized Hela was too powerful to stop even with his new abilities, and realized the only way to end this was to cause Ragnarok. Hela attempted to stop the refugees from leaving Asgard in the Sakaaran ship, eventually killing a repentant Skurge when he betrays her. While she was distracted, Loki entered Odin's Vault and placed Surtur's crown in the Eternal Flame to revive the Fire Demon destined to destroy Asgard. Although she made a desperate attempt to stop him, Hela was killed when Surtur destroyed Asgard to complete Ragnarok. | Powers = *'Asgardian Physiology:' As an Asgardian, she has immensely powerful superhuman physical attributes -- strength, speed, stamina, agility, metabolism, durability and longevity -- which are further enhanced by her being the firstborn child of Odin, the former king of the Asgardians. *'Connection to Asgard:' As the firstborn of Odin, she has a supernatural connection to the realm of Asgard and can draw power from Asgard itself to further enhance her power. **'Pseudo-Immortality:' She cannot be killed unless Asgard is destroyed, therefore making Ragnarok, a doomsday event in Asgardian mythology, necessary to kill her for good. In the course of her assault on Asgard she was shown being impaled through the chest and showed no sign that this attack even slowed her down. She also appears to be ageless. She was imprisoned for thousands of years and still retains the same appearance. In fact, she is so old that no Asgardian knows who she is. **'Weapon Conjuring:' She can conjure up swords, spears, and axes from different parts of her body and hurl them with tremendous force, enough to impale the likes of Surtur and Thor. She does not seem to require any additional matter to do so as she fashioned multiple swords to throw, thus they appear unlimited. **'Geokinesis:' Hela can manipulate the ground of Asgard itself to erect long spines of rock which she primarily employs as weapons. **'Necromancy:' Hela can use the power of the Eternal Flame to resurrect her deceased berserkers as undead soldiers, as well as her loyal wolf Fenris. | Abilities = *'Acrobatics:' Hela's physical traits allow her to vault and spin through the air with inhuman speed. This provides her with a defensive counter against multiple attackers and often aids in dispatching her adversaries when she attacks. *'Martial Arts:' Hela uses a fighting style incorporating inhuman agility and sorcery. Her weapons are typically conjured and sent with deadly force to cover a wide area within her vicinity. Defensively she spins through the air as she intercepts and deflects incoming attacks, or occasionally draws up her cloak as a physical barrier. *'Occult Knowledge:' She has shown to be knowledgeable of Asgardian mysticism, religion and culture. She deduced easily identity the mystical relics in Odin's Vault and can easily tell that which is fake or not and which are powerful enough for her use. She even knew of ancient traditions and history of Asgardians which was forgotten by Asgardians today, such as the Conquest of the Nine Realms and the burial chamber beneath Odin's vault. | Strength = | Weaknesses = *'Asgard's Destruction:' Hela's raw power relies on her supernatural connection with Asgard itself, with the result that she was permanently destroyed once Asgard was shattered by Surtur. | Equipment = | Transportation = *'Fenris:' Hela rides her wolf Fenris. | Weapons = *'Conjured Weapons:' She can conjure up swords, spears and axes from different parts of her body. | Notes = * Cate Blanchett portrayed Hela in the film Thor: Ragnarok. ** Jessie Seely provides the voice for Hela in Nintendo DS version of Thor: God of Thunder. * Where the Hela in mythology and in Earth-616 continuity was Loki's daughter, this version is Odin's daughter and Thor's elder sister, which might have been based on Angela. | Trivia = * Hela's ability to conjure weapons known as the Necroswords from her body is based off the Nightsword and All-Black the Necrosword wielded by Gorr the God Butcher from Thor: God of Thunder. }} | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Hela at the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki * Hela at the Villains Wiki }} Ru:Хела (199999) Category:2011 Character Debuts Category:Death Deities Category:Regeneration Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Magicians Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Projection Category:Astral Projection Category:Telekinesis Category:Illusionists Category:Death Touch Category:Fencing Category:Erased from Asgardian Records Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Hel Monarchs Category:Odin Family Category:Hela Family